Grand Widow Faerlina
thumb|Grand Widow Faerlina =General Information= *Level: Boss *Location: Second boss of the Spider wing in Naxxramas *Type: Humanoid =Attacks and Abilities= Grand Widow *'Poison Bolt Volley': Similar to AQ40 bosses ( Viscidus, Lord Kri ), she will cast a Posion Volley, hitting ~10 random people every 10 seconds or so. Doing around 1450 direct poison damage, and also applying a cleansable poison DoT, doing 450 damage every 2 seconds and lasting for 4 ticks. This damage is resistable, but since this is a heavy DPS race, nothing but premium NR pieces should be used. *'Rain of Fire': Similar to any Warlock's or Gehennas' attack. 40 yard range, and does around 2000 damage per tick. It is resistable, and therefore Warriors/Rogues can put on quality FR gear to get around 150 or so to help mitigate damage. Greater Fire Protection potions can also be used. *'Enrage': Every 60 seconds, starting when engaged, she will enrage, dealing significantly more melee damage, and increasing attack speed ~75%. This needs to be countered with a sacrifice of a worshipper, removing the Enrage as well as silencing her Poison Bolt Volley for 30 seconds. -thumb|Naxxrf7fftumas Worshipper th-umb|Naxxramas Follower Worshippers and Followers There are 6 NPCs at the start of the fight, 4 Worshippers and 2 Followers. Worshippers They will be off-tanked for most of the fight, and eventually sacri. When mind controlled, they can be used to remove and prevent Enrage as well as silence Fearlina's nature school for 30 seconds. Using this ability actually kills the Worshipper, so this fight cannot last more than 4:45 or so because there will be no way to prevent the Enrage if all the adds are dead. Followers Followers have approximately 100,000 health. There are two ways of dealing with the Followers: off-tank them the entire fight or kill them first. If they are to be killed first, then they need to die quickly (around 30 seconds to bring both down). They do not hit particularly hard but will sometimes charge random people. In addition to that, they have an AOE silence, so try to have them tanked away from your caster classes. =Strategies= Overview *MT on Faerlina. *Off-tank the four Worshippers. *Kill or off-tank the two Followers first, then all DPS can focus on Faerlina (usually around the first enrage if you kill the Followers). *Mind Control a Worshipper at 0:50, 1:50, 2:50, 3:50, and sacrice it as she Enrages to remove it. Devil's in the Details The Poison Volley hurts, but can be healed through and the DoT can be cleansed off fairly easily. A Greater NR pot when learning can help ease the learning curve. Melee can put quality Fire resistance gear on to lessen the damage of the Rain of Fire. Most importantly though, the MT and all melee need to pay attention to where it is being cast and run out of it as fast as possible. It is also very important to have ranged DPS and healers spread out throughout the room to avoid getting multiple hits with the Rain. Again, Greater FR pots will help the learning curve. Overall this is a very short and sweet fight. It shouldn't be lasting any more than 4 minutes, and as such, it is a DPS race to get her down before you run out of adds to silence her with. =Quotes= *Pathethic wretch! *You cannot hide from me! *You have failed! *Kneel before me worm! *Slay them in the master's name! *Run while you still can. *The master.. will avenge me. =Loot table= ;Normal ;Tier 3 Bracers token ;Atiesh *Icebane Pauldrons *Malice Stone Pendant *Polar Shoulder Pads *The Widow's Embrace *Widow's Remorse *Desecrated Bindings *Desecrated Bracers *Desecrated Wristguards *Splinter of Atiesh Category:Instance Characters Category:Bosses